


Enough

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Sexy Times, Silly, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur was never very patient when it came to Merlin's writing and he knew just what to do when it came to diversions.





	

"Are you sure there is enough sex in the story? It seems like there should be more shagging." Arthur could be thoroughly annoying when he was bored, and boy was he ever bored. He'd finished his training for the day, and there were no seismic rescues in the offing nor any sign of what Albion needed next from Arthur, and so he was just standing there, hovering over Merlin, and being a total prat about it.

Merlin twisted around, glared a sharp one at him, then turned back to the laptop. "You do know that I've been writing about us for a thousand years or more. I might just know what I'm doing."

"Yes, you've told me all about that, how you wrote as Geoffrey of Monmouth of all people, and how it was a big success, and you were acclaimed throughout Europe." Arthur sounded a bit wound up or impatient or maybe it was because he was wanting more and Merlin was too busy trying to finish up the fanfic before the deadline.

But Merlin wasn't about to give in. There was a fest and besides, he'd make it up later to Arthur. In oh, so many ways. "Just let me finish, you arse."

"Why you had me marrying Gwen when she and Lance were such a hot item is beyond me. That wasn't even how it was between me and her, not when I was shoving my cock inside you every chance I could."

"They didn't accept same sex couples in the Middle Ages and I'd have got sent to the block for such scandalous stories. Now, it's… better." Merlin stopped talking because Arthur was rubbing one hand over Merlin's right nipple and it sent shivers down all the way to his traitorous cock. "Oh."

Arthur laughed, hot breath against Merlin's ear, and it really wasn't fair. Merlin could never resist that hand or anything really when it came to Arthur.

"You should put more buggery in it, tell them how it really was between us, how you'd moan my name when I bit your neck." And then Arthur did just that and Merlin tried not to moan, but it was Arthur and his stupid hot mouth. "And then when I squeezed you just so, your cock swelling, growing hot and hard, and you'd shiver when I pressed my thumb there, just like you're doing now." And he was because Arthur was a total prat and also incredibly gifted with his hands.

Merlin tried not to magic his clothes off and take Arthur to bed right then and there. He knew he shouldn't. After all, there was a deadline and he'd promised.

But when Arthur did that little twisty thing with his hands and bit down and then sucked, it was all he could do not to give in. It was hard enough to breathe, what with the spiralling pleasure and Arthur's brilliant eager mouth, and oh, gods, he just wanted to thrust but he had to finish and… oh.

Well, fuck it. Bed it was. He could always post it as a work-in-progress and make it up to everyone by writing incredible sex scenes of him and Arthur in the story.

Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: silly fluff  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
